Icecream
by Liebling
Summary: ‘It was so contradictory, that it almost made sense. Its own sort of sense.’ DM&GW-Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Fluff. For prexus :-)


Authors Note:  
  
This is for prexus who has been demanding for me to write a D/G. So here you have it sweets.  
  
:-)  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean you miss Potter?" He asked a smirk on his pale face. "Unfortunately he is still alive."  
  
"He isn't the way he used to be," she said as she licked her chocolate and rasberry with chopped nuts ice cream  
  
They were located at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. She was about to start her fifth year, his sixth year.  
  
"So what? No one's the way they used to be," he said as he took a small bite of strawberry and peanut butter ice cream.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Maybe not," he sighed. "I don't get the hype that comes with being around Potter."  
  
She decided to ignore that last comment. They'd met in Diagon Alley that very day, there were no other seats at the Parlor, so she took one next to him. Of course, in most cases she would have rather died then sit next to that git.   
  
However, she needed ice cream and she was sick of following her Mother around searching for cheap 'robes.'  
  
The conversation had not started well, he'd grunted and she'd glared. He'd glared back. They both expressed their dislike for the situation and when she first said 'can I sit here?' he said 'no.' But she had sat anyway.  
  
She didn't care what he thought. Or so she first thought.  
  
Now they were an hour into the conversation and things were a bit friendlier. Which still was not very friendly.  
  
"So, Michael Corner-"  
  
"What would you know about him?" She said loudly.  
  
"Calm down," he hissed, "mudbloods are looking at us."  
  
She threw her spoon filled with gooey ice cream at him.  
  
"That was unnecessary," he added as he wiped it off his green and silver tie. "Michael was in my Charms class," he said quickly. "Smart fellow, big ego."  
  
"Imagine that," she replied caustically.  
  
"He always used to talk about you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
He went back to his half melted ice cream and looked down at the cobblestone steps.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"You don't really care, do you?"  
  
"No," she said hastily, "I don't. Michael and I aren't even dating anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a prat," she said simply. "Oh and he has a fascination with Cho Chang."  
  
"Poor Weasley," he said, "and 'poor' can mean two things."  
  
She tugged on a stray strand of gingersnap hair, "don't make me feel any worse."  
  
"So, Potter, pitiful, whining, crying, the whole deal?"  
  
"Pretty much," she said, "not like I should be telling you. You'll probably tease him relentlessly."  
  
"I already tease him relentlessly."  
  
"Point taken," the redhead said. "He stayed over at the Burrow half the summer, sort of a recluse."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"A bit shaken, but he's resilient, worried about Harry though. We all are."  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"What'd you do this summer?"  
  
"Slept, ate, read-"  
  
"You read?"  
  
"Classics."  
  
"I do too sometimes."  
  
She turned a dark shade of red and went back to looking at her ice cream.   
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Where's your little redheaded family?"  
  
"Out and about," she said quickly. "Mum's trying to drag me around to look for robes."  
  
"I know how you feel," he said.  
  
He didn't look very awful right now.  
  
Even if his tie did have ice cream stains on it and his hair was mussed from the wind. He still looked like a Malfoy.  
  
She straightened her scarlet wool skirt and smiled down at the table.  
  
"What's that big grin for?" He teased.  
  
"It's fun," she said, "talking to you like this."  
  
"It'll never happen again," he said shortly.  
  
"I know, and that makes it even more special," she said.  
  
People passed by the Parlor and they looked in the window, they were surprised. What was a Malfoy doing with a Weasley? Complete opposites. Good with bad, intelligent with naive, blond with red, wealthy with poor.  
  
It was so contradictory, that it almost made sense. Its own sort of sense.  
  
"Ginny, dear," her Mother bustled in the small parlor clutching a plaid handbag and many other bags. "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
She reddened. Just what she needed for her Mother to come up and practically say 'we should've kept you on a leash! Honestly'  
  
"Sorry, Mum," she muttered.  
  
Draco looked utterly entertained. So this was what a normal family was like?  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked obviously annoyed but did not address the pale boy. "Come on now, Harry and Ron are ready to go."  
  
"Just a minute," she said. Mrs. Weasley fumed even more.   
  
Molly turned on her heel and walked outside the Parlor, "We'll meet you at Olivanders."  
  
"Don't wait too long," Ginny added caustically behind her Mother's back.  
  
"She really cares about you, doesn't she?" He asked as he pushed a hand through his sugary blond hair.  
  
He looked interested and confused all in one.  
  
"Of course she does," Ginny said, "I'm her daughter."  
  
He dropped the subject. "You shouldn't keep her waiting-"  
  
"-she can wait all day for all I care."  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"Like you aren't," she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
But either way she grabbed her crocheted purse slung it over a shoulder and was about ready to walk out the green striped door.  
  
"Draco," she said quietly, "can you show me what strawberry and peanut butter ice cream tastes like? They didn't have any left when I got up to make an order."  
  
He looked down at his dish, the ice cream was gone. "'Show'?"  
  
"Erm, yes," she said.  
  
He hesitated slightly and then walked beside her. He turned her chin up to meet his eyes and then pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Strawberry and peanut butter ice cream combined with chocolate and rasberry with chopped nuts ice cream. The kiss was quick for the onlookers were getting terribly confused 'first talking, then kissing? What is the world coming to.' She pushed in her green plaid chair, grabbed her jade cloak and made for the door.  
  
He sat back down on his chair and ordered another ice cream. Chocolate and rasberry with chopped nuts.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
